Flame resistant materials are commonly used in the manufacture of military uniforms, and particularly combat uniforms, as well as firefighter gear, driving suits and gloves for race car drivers and astronaut suits. A small hole or tear in the fire resistant fabric can compromise the burn protection property of the garment and expose the wearer to serious injury. In the event a direct flame finds its way through a hole or tear in the fire resistant garment, the wearer's undergarments can ignite and cause severe burns and possible fatal injury. Accordingly, it is important to repair all tears and openings in fire protective garments in a manner that completely closes these openings to restore the flame resistant integrity of the garment.